


A Weekend Away

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, porn with mininal plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: The hotel room in Manchester sees a lot of action.





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from the lovely aarondingel

They had been on the road now for over two and a half hours. As the driver, Robert, had pick of the songs. Now if there was one thing the two of them would never agree on it was music. So Aaron had to grit his teeth as the latest pop song blasted through the speakers. 

“Oooh, I love this one!” exclaimed Robert. As I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift came on. He started to sing along. _I knew you were trouble when you walked in _he sang, winking at Aaron making him laugh. Bad pop music aside the journey wasn’t that bad which considering they were stuck in traffic was a blessing as far as Aaron was concerned. Though he had to bite his tongue. He had told Robert to avoid the M62 but did he listen no. The road was always congested and they had picked the worse time to travel on it.__

__They spent the rest of the journey playfully bickering over the songs on the radio. Robert was glad that he had drove even through the nightmare that was Friday night rush hour. He knew that he was a much more patient driver than Aaron. He will admit he has a soft spot for his road rage but even that wouldn’t have stood a chance against a three-hour journey that should have taken an hour and a half._ _

__They reached the hotel just before nine o’clock. The minute they made it to the room Aaron plonked himself on the bed and watched as Robert brought in their bags._ _

__“What arms stopped working have they?” quipped Robert._ _

__“Birthday boy doesn’t help.” Replied Aaron._ _

__“Your birthday was yesterday.” Countered Robert._ _

__Aaron shrugged as Robert let the overnight bag drop to the floor and he walked over to join Aaron on the bed. He was about to lean in and kiss him when he was interrupted by a stomach growling._ _

__“Hungry?” he laughed._ _

__“Now what gave you that impression.” Aaron replies sarcastically._ _

__“the fact that it sounds like you have Chewbacca in your stomach.”_ _

__“Who?”_ _

__“You cannot be serious, Aaron! Star Wars!”_ _

__Aaron looks just as confused. Robert goes on his phone and brings up a picture of Chewbacca._ _

__“Oh, yeah the hairy thing.” Robert scowls and goes to put his phone away._ _

__“Hold on a minute. Was that picture already saved to your phone?”_ _

__“No, it wasn’t”_ _

__“Yes, it was, I can tell by the look on your face. Why do you have that picture on your phone?” laughed Aaron._ _

__Robert looks embarrassed. “It was for a joke and I just didn’t delete it.”_ _

__Aaron wasn’t sure whether he believed him but decided against teasing him some more. Robert cleared his throat. “So, seeing as you’re hungry and it being so late how about we order room service?”_ _

__Aaron nodded. “Sounds good.” He stretched himself across the bed to reach the menu, giving Robert a fantastic view of his fiancé. Robert bit his lip. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that just simply being in a hotel room was enough to make him horny. It was a mixture of knowing they wouldn’t be interrupted by family or having to be too quiet and the fact that it reminded him of the early days of the affair where they were always so desperate for each other. Not that they weren’t now but it was different kind of lust._ _

__They ordered burgers via the telephone and settled down in front of the television while they waited for the food. Aaron began to yawn._ _

__“Well that bodes well for the plan for tonight, Mr sleepy.” said Robert._ _

__“Shouldn’t have kept me up so late last night then should you.” Aaron winked at him._ _

__“Does that mean we have to spend the rest of our lives confined to afternoon delights so you don’t lose any beauty sleep?”_ _

__Aaron grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. Robert laughed and took the pillow and pulled Aaron towards him for a kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet. They took their time. Aaron moves to deepen the kiss, his tongue pushing at Robert's lips who happily opens his mouth. Robert's mouth was so familiar to Aaron and yet every time he explored it he got the same thrill._ _

__Aaron shifted so that he was straddling Robert’s lap. Robert let out a noise of anticipation. He brought his hand up to caress Aaron’s neck. Aaron gave out a little whimper. His jeans were starting to become uncomfortable. He moved to grind his crotch against Robert’s eliciting a moan from them both. Robert moved the hand on Aaron’s waist and started to undo his jeans. Aaron lifted his hips to pull them down along with his boxers. Robert was just about to take his cock in his hand when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Room service!”_ _

__“You have got to be kidding me!” gasped Aaron. He climbed off Robert who also stood up and went to get the door. Aaron grumpily got himself redressed. Robert came back in pushing the tray trolley. After informing the staff member it wouldn’t be wise to enter the room. He loaded off the food and then took the trolley back to the door._ _

__“Funnily enough, I am hungry for different type of meat now.” Said Robert, closing the door. He turned around to see Aaron on the bed a burger already in his mouth. He swallowed the food the mouthful. “It’s a good job this burger is good.”_ _

__Robert laughed as he joined Aaron. They ate companionable in silence watching the latest episode of mock the week. As nice as dinner had been Robert was keen for them to get back to their interrupted activity. He nipped to the bathroom. When he came out the sight took his breath away. In the few short minutes that Robert had been in the bathroom, Aaron had fallen asleep. His fiancé was curled up on his side. He had taken one of the many pillows and was hugging it in his sleep. He looked extremely relaxed. Robert felt a rush of love towards him. He quietly set about cleaning the plates off the bed and gently worked Aaron’s jeans off him know the younger man wouldn’t want to sleep in them. As he was doing so Aaron stirred. “Not tonight Rob, too tired.” he murmured sleepily._ _

__Robert cupped his face. “I know love just sleep.” He tucked Aaron in and then got undressed himself before climbing into bed, prising the pillow from Aaron and put himself in its place. He fell asleep in the arms of the love of his life._ _


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is a bitch. I'm sorry this is taking so long.

Aaron woke with a start to the sound of a door being slammed. He looked to see if Robert had woken up but his fiancé was happily snoozing. Unbelievable. He had always been jealous of Robert's ability to sleep even joking that a tornado wouldn't wake him. He looked gorgeous laid on his stomach, the quilt draped over his arse.

He yawned as he rolled over to check his phone. It was seven am. Cursing the unknown person for waking him up Aaron got up and went to the bathroom. He felt guilty that he had fallen asleep last night but he planned to make it up to Robert. 

He walked back into the room, Robert was still sleeping. Aaron thought about waking him, he moved to shake him but decided against it. He decided to wake Robert a different way. Smirking to himself he took his t-shirt off and went to the overnight bag he had brought and retrieved the lube and condoms. Two scenarios played through Aaron's mind. Both ended with Robert underneath him, but how did he want to get to that. As if Robert was aware of Aaron’s thoughts the older man moved his leg so that he had a perfect shot of his arse. 

Aaron’s mouth watered. He climbed back onto the bed, careful not to wake Robert. They had talked about waking each other with sex but neither had quite got the courage to follow through. Until now. The curiosity finally overriding any apprehension Aaron felt. He positioned himself carefully between Robert’s legs. Which was almost an impossible task and certainly not comfortable thanks to the strange angle of his long limbs. Still at least he hadn’t kicked out yet. Aaron thought of the time he almost lost a tooth when he had bent down to pick up something from the floor when Robert had unexpectedly kicked out. Aaron’s loud swearing had woken Robert was annoyed at being woken up. That was until he saw Aaron holding his mouth and his foot laying awkwardly. He had been very apologetic but Aaron still made him sleep at Vic’s as a punishment for the night.  
Laughing at the memory Aaron brought his attention back to his fiancé. He looked up to check he was still asleep, he was, before his hands pulled Robert’s arse cheeks apart slightly so he could lick his hole. He took his time. Not having to worry about Robert just yet, he could focus solely on what he wanted to do to Robert. 

He changed the motion of his tongue to circular motions around his hole. Something that if he were awake would drive Robert mad. He moved his cheeks further apart to get better access as he began to alternate between licking and sucking at his hole. He sped up his motions. His own cock starting to harden. He wished he could see Robert’s cock but it was too risky to wake him. The only way Robert will wake up this morning is because of Aaron’s mouth or cock. 

It takes a few minutes of Aaron licking Robert’s whole before the older man starts to moan. The first moan Aaron almost didn’t catch. The second one a few seconds later was a little louder. Aaron smiled to himself. Spurred on by the growing response from Robert. Aaron sat up to lube his fingers before inserting the first one into his hole. Robert’s hips bucked at the intrusion, causing Aaron’s head to snap to his face. He seemed to still be asleep. In his relaxed stance, Aaron was finding it easier to open him up. Aaron quickly added a second and then third finger. Anticipation was thrumming though him. 

Once he was sure he had prepared Rob’s hole enough he removed his fingers, which earned him a whimper from Robert. He smiled as he put a condom on and added lube to his cock before lining up against Robert’s hole. He pushed into Robert slowly. He groaned as his balls hit against Robert’s arse. He took a moment to gather himself and marvel at the fact that Robert was still asleep, before he pulled back out until only the head of his cock was in. He thrust back in sharply, setting a pace. He laid across Robert as much as could, wanting to be as close to Robert as possible. He let himself moan freely. Robert felt amazing. Aaron lost himself in the sensations. 

Suddenly Robert pushed back against Aaron, clenching around his cock. He moaned louder. He paused to readjust his position and allow Robert to get on his knees. Aaron could tell that Robert has rock hard, his cock was leaking pre-come. 

“Aaron, I swear to god if you don’t start moving again, this will be the only time this weekend you will come” grumbled Robert. 

Aaron laughed as he started moving again. The pace faster now that Robert was awake. Robert wasn’t keen on prolonging this. His hand was already fisting his cock. Aaron slapped his hand away and replaced it with his own, adding a twisting motion. Aaron thrusted into Robert a few more times before Robert came over his hand and the bed. Aaron continued to pound into him as his own orgasm hit. 

Aaron pulled himself out of Robert and disposed of the condom in the bin before lying back down on the bed. Robert flopped down on top of Aaron. 

“Good morning” he kissed him lazily. He moved his hand to cup Aaron’s arse. “That certainly wasn’t how I expected to wake up this morning. Although I hope that it wasn’t a onetime occurrence.”

Aaron kissed him again. “Don’t worry it won’t be” he looked at the clock. “But we need to hurry up and get breakfast we have somewhere to be.”

Robert looked confused. This wasn’t what he had in mind.

“Don’t worry, we won’t be out too long. You’ll have plenty of time to have your wicked way with me. Besides I think I need some help in the shower” Aaron winked.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Robert walked back into the room and flopped onto the bed groaning in pain. A few minutes later, Aaron entered carrying a bucket of ice and a tea towel. He put the bucket on the table and wrapped a couple of ice cubes in the towel and handed it to Robert. 

“Still hurts then” Aaron guessed as Robert brought the ice to his crotch and hissed. 

“Why on earth did I agree to go skiing” moaned Robert. “and why did you think it would be a good idea you know I can barely balance on solid ground.”

“Stop being dramatic”

“Aaron, I did the splits. Men and the splits don’t mix. I think I pulled something.”

Aaron laughed rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, yeah laugh all you want but you know this means, no sex.” Aaron raised his eye brows at that.

“I think you’ll find Mr Sugden that I don’t need you to have a good time” smirked Aaron. 

It was Robert’s turn to raise his eyebrows. 

“Besides your mouth still works don’t it” 

“I am not giving you a blow job after that.”

Aaron pouted. “Fine, let’s watch a film.”

“Sounds like a plan”

Aaron leaned across Robert for the tv remote. He flicked through the selection of hotel films. 

“Any preference?” he asked Robert, knowing full well that he would complain if he wasn’t consulted. 

“No, as long as it isn’t fast and furious.” 

Aaron huffed. “Spoil sport.” Robert stuck his tongue out in retaliation. Aaron continued to search through the films. There wasn’t a lot to choose from. It was one of the very last films that caught Aaron’s attention. 

“Magic Mike?!” questioned Robert as the film began. 

“Yeah and” Aaron kept a straight face. “If I can’t enjoy my fiancé, I will enjoy a group of fit men stripping.”

“You are unbelievable” Robert responded, failing to hide his smile. 

\- 45 minutes later – 

“I can’t decide if this film is great or shit” said Robert as he watched another group of women being warned to keep their hands to themselves. “The plot is predictable – “

“On what level do you think I picked this film for the plot?” interrupted Aaron. 

Robert was about to reply when the stripper came onto the stage. This guy was his favourite and he would certainly fuel a few fantasies in the shower. He was mesmerised the moment he started to dance. God the thoughts that were going through his mind as he watched the man start to strip. 

As if he knew exactly what Robert was thinking, Aaron casually placed his hand on Robert’s bare thigh. His hand gently doing light circular motions. Robert couldn’t distinguish whether it was the stripper or Aaron that caused him to start getting hard. He felt pain as the muscles in his crotch contracted. Maybe he had pulled something after all. Regardless it was waiting until morning. 

“Film can’t be that bad if you’re getting hard” remarked Aaron. 

“Maybe the film had nothing to do with it.” 

“The drooling you’ve been doing every time Ken comes on screen contradicts that.”

Robert moves to straddle Aaron’s lap. “I’ll admit Ken gorgeous to look at but if I had to pick between you and him. There is no contest. You would win every time.” 

Aaron lent up to kiss Robert. Immediately claiming dominance as he deepens the kiss and pulls Robert almost impossibly close to him. Robert runs his hands through Aaron’s hair loving how the hair gel had long gone from his hair. 

Aaron breaks the kiss. Gasping for breath as he gently pushes Robert off him so he can undress. Robert does the same. Once they are both naked the move back to each other like a magnetic pull draws them together. Aaron sits back in his original position against the headboard. He grabs Robert’s had to draw him back to straddling his lap. They both moan as their erect cocks brush against each other. Robert stretches to reach the lube on the bedside table. He squeezed some onto his fingers. Aaron spreads his legs in anticipation but raised his eye brows when Robert reaches behind himself and inserts three fingers into his hole. 

“Oh fuck!” he gasps. The stretch almost too much but he has no interest in prolonging this. Aaron’s pupils have gone wide as he watches Robert fuck himself, feels Robert’s body move against his, hears his small whimpers as he gets comfortable with the stretch caused by his fingers. Robert has closed his eye against the sensations, Aaron takes advantage of this as he starts to massage Robert’s balls. He is rewarded by a long loud moan from Robert who throws his free arm to the headboard to try and steady himself. 

Robert removes his fingers from his hole and wipes his hand on the bedsheet before grabbing the lube bottle and leaning down to kiss the head of Aaron’s cock before he applies copious amounts of lube to it. 

“No condom?” asks Aaron. 

“Not tonight, I want to feel you and only you.” 

Aaron nods. Robert shifts so that he is hovering over Aaron’s cock. Aaron, holding it in place for him. Robert presses their foreheads together, he waits until they are both looking at each other before he sinks down onto Aaron’s cock stopping when his arse sits on Aaron’s lap. They both moan loudly. Aaron fought the urge to close his eyes against the wonderful heat of Robert’s arse. 

Robert is breathing raggedly. Almost instantly he starts moving. setting a brutal pace, his cock is bouncing in the small room it has with their bodies being so close together. They keep eye contact as Aaron moves his hands to grip Robert’s hips helping him fuck him faster. Robert’s moans are coming in a loud almost continuous stream. Aaron’s missed this. Being at the pub was great but they had to be quiet all the time. 

Despite his desperation, Aaron notices that Robert is starting to get tired so he makes the executive decision to roll them over. He pulls Robert’s legs up over his shoulders so that the angle allows his to fuck into Robert deeper. Robert’s eyes role back as Aaron pounds into him. His hands are gripping the sheets tight enough that his knuckles turn white. He is so turned on he can’t handle it. 

Aaron is close, his rhythm is starting to become erratic. He can tell by Robert’s moans that he is close too. He uses his hand to start stroke Rob’s cock. It takes barely a stroke before Robert is coming all over his chest. Aaron follows barely a second later. 

Robert drops his legs off Aaron’s shoulders. “Holy sh—“

A pounded on the wall stopped. “Will you shut the fuck up!”

“Are you sure we left the pub?” asks Robert. Aaron laughed and banged back. “Not that sorry!”

“I suppose if we want a round two the bathroom is our only option.”

“Hmm think of what we can do in there.” Replied Aaron suggestively as he cuddled up to Robert and finished the film. He wasn’t particularly bothered by it but then again, he had only put it on because he knew about Robert’s ‘secret’ crush on the actor who played Ken.


	3. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I may have forgotten that I hadn't finished this. Oops.

Robert felt a rush of cold air as the shower door opened as Aaron joined him. Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist and began to pepper kisses along Robert’s shoulder blade. 

“You know I was joking about the shower sex, right?”

Aaron laughed as he continued to kiss Robert’s back as his hand begins to ghost along his crotch. 

“Aaron” warns Robert. 

“Someone got out of bed on the wrong side, this morning” 

“I wish to shower in peace, your erection can wait 5 minutes.”

“No, it can’t.” Aaron replied. 

“and why is that?” asked Robert. 

“Because, housekeeping is on this floor and we need new sheets.”

“Fuck!”

“That’s the idea” laughed Aaron. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Aaron bit down on his hand as he tried to steady himself against the bed. Robert was breathing heavily in his ear. Both of them were straining to keep quiet. While they were out of the room they had overheard a couple at reception complaining about the room next door having loud sex. Aaron had laughed when they realised it was their next door neighbours. Robert had swallowed and spent the whole of breakfast talking about how huge the guy was and how he didn't want to get punched. So Aaron had agreed that any sex was to be as quiet as they could make it. 

"Robert, I am begging you, move faster." Aaron bit out. The pace was frustratingly slow, just enough to keep him on the edge but nowhere near enough to come. 

"Have you thought about wedding plans?" asked Robert, as he thrust in, applying just enough pressure to hit Aaron's prostate. Aaron's moan was the only sound in the room. After a moment Aaron responded "really you want to have this conversation now?" 

"Best time to have a conversation with you is when I am balls deep in you, it's not like you're going get up and leave."

"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Aaron replied, his tone clipped. 

"Aaron" Robert whispered. 

"Fine" Aaron huffed. "To be honest, I haven't really given it much thought" 

"Ok, so how about I run some ideas past you" Aaron nodded his head in agreement, pushing back onto Robert to wordlessly remind him to keep going. 

"Do you remember the first hotel we stayed in? We should get married there." Robert moved his hand to wrap it around Aaron's cock. "No one will know why that location, our little secret. I'll even make sure we get the exact same room." Robert had started to match his thrusts with stroking Aaron. He was enjoying the way his fiances breathing was changing. 

"Is that ..... all you have .... planned?" Aaron was losing his ability to think as his hips began to move of their own accord. 

"No, not at all but I really don't think either of us want to talk guest list while having sex" 

Aaron's laugh turned to a loud moan as Robert suddenly stop restraining himself and moved to give himself the leverage he needed. It took all of 5 seconds of Robert pounding into Aaron before he forgot about having to be quiet. Never really had managed it. There was a ball gag hidden back at the pub permanently dented by Robert's teeth. They came together with a shout. Aaron was the first to move. Extracting himself from Robert, he turned to face him. Catching his lips in a kiss. 

"I like your choice for a wedding venue, but can we discuss it properly after we have had a nap. I want you to have enough energy for later on."

"cheeky bugger" Robert responded by hitting Aaron with a cushion from the sofa before joining him in bed. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Aaron was relaxing watching some random tv show. Rob had gone out to a chinese take out down the road. It may have been a spur of the moment decision but Aaron was happy he had decided to bring them here. It was just what they needed. Just the two of them. He was getting another beer from the minibar when he heard voices out the door. One of them sounded like Robert. Aaron was tempted to look through the peep hole but knowing his luck Robert would come through at the wrong moment and smack him with the door. He didn't have to wait long before a flustered Robert came into the room. They silently plated up their food, Robert had brought paper plates (we aren't eating out of the containers Aaron this isn't going to be lady and the tramp but with chow mien)

As Robert was tucking into his plate, Aaron's curiosity became too much. "Did you meet anyone while you were out? Like outside this door?" 

Robert paused with a chicken ball hanging on his fork just in front of his mouth. He looked like he wanted to laugh and hide at the same time. "Funny you should ask actually I ran into our next door neighbours." 

"He didn't punch you then" 

"No, he invited us to breakfast." Robert rubbed his neck. "I didn't see his face and it turns out he is prospective business for holy scrap who decided to also take a romantic trip with his wife of 8 years and isn't impressed by his prospective business partners extra circular activities." 

Aaron made a face. "No not because we are two men. He already know about us. It's just that surprisingly he hasn't been keen on hearing us have sex for the past 2 days. So he suggested breakfast, I suggested paying." 

Aaron let the shock of that roll over him before letting out a laugh and continued to eat his food. Tonight it was his turn to pick the film - The Dark Knight it was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot soppier than intended but the next two chapters are going to be 99.9% smut.


End file.
